The invention relates to the field of shipping, and, more particularly, to tools for shipping bins.
FIG. 1 is an example of a prior art shipping bin, container, and/or the like, that is used for transporting liquids and/or flowable solids such as grains, sand, catalyst, plastic pellets, particular chemical solids, and/or the like. The shipping bin may have a slide-gate on their bottom surface used to discharge the transported load carried by the shipping bin.